


Hutch's Christmas Carol

by PatL



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-27
Updated: 2000-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch tries to find a reason to celebrate the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutch's Christmas Carol

Hutch's Christmas Carol

 

Ken Hutchinson stood on his balcony and watched the city lights. With only a few days left until Christmas, the streets were filled with last minute shoppers. It seemed that everyone was in a festive mood; everyone but him. To him, it felt more like the end of the world than a season of joy. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to get in the mood, but the sadness he felt would not go away. Finally, he had decided to keep to himself, rather than inflict his mood on everyone else. So, while Starsky was happily decorating his own apartment, and the Captain was helping Edith with their last minute gifts, Hutch stood on his balcony and brooded.  
He didn't know why he felt so down. There was no way to explain it to anyone else, since he couldn't even explain it to himself. He thought about getting drunk, but decided he didn't need a hangover on top of what he was feeling. So, he decided to go to bed early, hoping things would look better in the morning.   
He was almost asleep when he noticed the glow at the foot of the bed. He sat up slowly, and watched as the figure formed in front of him. He was mesmerized by the beautiful apparition of a woman standing in the darkness. Hair the color of sunshine fell in long, gentle curls, framing the delicate features of her face. He blinked as two wings formed behind her, made of slender white feathers.  
"Who are you?" he asked softly.  
"I am an angel, Kenneth Hutchinson. I've been sent to help you."  
"Really. What are you going to do, grant me a wish?"  
Her smile made the glow brighter. "I'm an angel, not a genie. I've come to ease your pain, if I can. I feel the tears your soul is crying. Tell me; why is your heart so heavy?"  
"Why is everyone so happy? What is there to celebrate? I keep feeling like my life has been a waste. What good have I done? What difference have I made?"  
"You have fought on the side of good. How can you doubt what you have done? Look upon the faces of those you have saved."  
She waved her hand and the air beside her turned to glass. He could see Lisa, and Molly, and Kiko standing in front of him. Behind them, there were hundreds of other faces.  
"I don't know all these people. Who are they?"  
"These are the chidren that you have saved. Because of you, they lead happy lives, safe from the evil that you have defeated."  
"What about the ones I couldn't save? What about Gillian, and Terry, and Lionel? Lionel was trying to help us. He was trying to do the right thing, and we couldn't save him. What did his death accomplish?"  
"Lionel knew what he was doing. He died so others could live. Evil is alive on earth and it's name is Gunther. Look into the darkness of his soul."  
Again, she waved her hand. At first he saw nothing but darkness. Then, slowly, flames rose out of the night. He could make out the forms of hundreds of snakes, writhing on the floor. He could hear them hissing, louder and louder. He could feel the evil in the darkness. He shrank back against his bed, recoiling from the sight.  
She spoke again, "You have spent your life fighting the darkness. It was not intended for you to fight this battle alone. When you were chosen for this life, God sent you a gift."  
"What gift did he send me?"  
She lifted her hand, and this time, Starsky appeared. He was hanging the last ornaments on the tree, singing softly to himself. For the first time, Hutch smiled.  
The angel said, "He has given you the gift of love, and trust, and friendship.What greater gift is there?"  
Then, Hutch's smile faded. "But, he almost died."  
He hung his head as the pain came back to him.  
"Yet, he lives."  
"But I almost lost him. I don't know what I would do without him."  
"Is that why your heart is filled with pain? Then lift your head and rejoice, Kenneth Hutchinson. Do you think that your meeting was by chance? His soul is your soul. His heart, your heart. No mere mortal can take that away. Even death cannot take away that which has been given. A gift of love is a gift forever."  
"Does that mean he will never die?"  
She shook her head, sadly. "All mortals must die, that is true. Love lives on, even after the mortal shell is gone. I can only promise that you will have what your heart desires. You will have his love through all eternity. What more would you ask?"  
Hutch thought a moment, then smiled. "Nothing more. Except, for him to know what he means to me. I know that sometimes I don't show it very well."  
She smiled one last time. As she began to fade, he heard the music in her voice.  
"Fear not, Kenneth Hutchinson, he knows."


End file.
